Forgiven not forgotten
by Patybra
Summary: Bulma no soporta más a Yamcha, entonces es cuando se fijara en cierto principe saiya :p


Forgiven Not Forgotten  
  
Por : Patybra  
  
  
  
  
  
Una nueva noche llegaba a la Capsule Corp.   
  
En la habitación de Bulma la chica estaba arreglándose mientras tatareaba una canción, por lo que se veía estaba muy feliz. La causa de su felicidad era que había quedado con Yamcha para cenar, su novio la había prometido una cena romántica para celebrar su aniversario. Hacia mucho que no estaba tan contenta y eso se reflejaba en su apariencia, esa noche estaba guapísima, parecía una princesa. Llevaba un vestido de escote palabra de honor largo hasta los pies, era de color negro lo que la hacia parecer muy elegante, también llevaba puestos unos pendientes a juego con un colgante, los que Yamcha la regalo por su cumpleaños. Ella siempre solía ir bien vestida pero nunca se arreglaba tanto, pero esa noche era una excepción ya que iban a ir al restaurante más caro y elegante de la ciudad.  
  
El reloj dio las 21:00 y decidió bajar al salón a esperarlo ya que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Dieron las 21:30 y Bulma empezó a preocuparse ya que hacia media hora Yamcha debería haber pasado a buscarla, seguían pasando los minutos y la chica ya no sabia que hacer. En eso que Vegeta apareció por el salón, iba con su ropa de entrenamiento y bebía de una lata de cola. Al ver como iba Bulma casi se le cae la lata al suelo...pero deprisa reacciono y empezó a hablar.   
  
  
  
VG: jum, por lo que puedo ver estas esperando a alguien...y ese alguien me imagino que es el patético de tu "novio"  
  
BL: Déjame en paz Vegeta!! A ti no te importa con quien haya quedado...o acaso estas celoso?  
  
VG: QUE??!! Yo celoso de ese patético humano!!, eso es lo que a ti te gustaría...por lo nerviosa que aparentas estar parece que sabes igual que yo que ese insecto no va a venir  
  
BL: Tu que sabes? No tienes ni idea!...vendrá!!...seguro que le ha pasado un contratiempo y por eso se retrasa...-dijo la chica con un tono de decepción en su voz-  
  
VG: por mi puedes seguir mintiéndote a ti misma, no te das cuenta que ese idiota te la esta pegando cada dos por tres....bueno, pero eso a mi me da igual...-dijo más para si mismo tratándose de convencer de algo que no era-   
  
BL: tu lo has dicho señor príncipe! Eso a ti no te importa!!-dijo a la vez que salía del salón en dirección al porche-.  
  
  
  
A Vegeta le entro la tentación de preguntarle a Bulma que a donde iba, pero su orgullo le hizo irse a descansar a su habitación, mientras se repetía a si mismo que no le importaba nada de lo relacionado con la chica....aunque en su interior temía que estaba empezando a sentir algo por la chica de cabellos azules.  
  
Mientras fuera, Bulma se subía a su aerocoche, había decidido ser ella la que iba a buscar a su acompañante.  
  
  
  
BL: Esta decidido! Estoy segura que le debe havar pasado algo y por eso se retrasa tanto...pero si me quedo aquí esperando no lo sabré nunca, mas le vale tener una buena excusa!-se dijo así misma dándose ánimos...pero en realidad se sentía fatal y algunas lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos- Que digo excusa?! Lo que ha hecho no tiene ninguna excusa!!, hoy es nuestro aniversario...como puede haberse olvidado?-dijo entre sollozos a la vez que ponía en marcha su aerocoche-.   
  
  
  
Bulma conducía tan deprisa que tan solo tardo 5 minutos en llegar a casa de Yamcha. Subió decidida las escaleras que daban al tercer piso donde vivía el chico pero se paro en seco al llegar a la puerta en la que vivía su novio. Estuvo algunos segundos meditando si debía llamar antes de entrar, pero finalmente se decidió por usar la copia de la llave que le había hecho Yamcha. Entro en la casa y no parecía haber nadie, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio...pero de repente se escucharon unas carcajadas, Bulma se dirigió a la habitación de Yamcha de donde salía un hilo de luz y cuando entro sus ojos vieron algo que nunca olvidarían...allí estaba su novio, divirtiéndose en la cama con otra mujer...Bulma se quedo petrificada.  
  
  
  
YM: ehhh!!! Cariño!!!...de verdad que esto no es lo que parece...  
  
BL: .........................  
  
  
  
Bulma no dijo nada, solo atino a irse corriendo sin escuchar las excusas que le ponía su novio mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos...unas lágrimas que parecía que nunca se iban a detener.   
  
  
  
SM: Yamchita, ¿quién era esa chica? Parecía disgustada-dijo Salma que así es como se llamaba la chica-.   
  
YM: pues....es mi hermana, si mi hermana!  
  
SM: pues para ser tu hermana parece que le ha afectado demasiado lo que acaba de ver..-dijo su "amiga" con un tono de ironía-.   
  
YM: ...eh..la verdad es que es una chica muy sensible..-esto último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza y arrepentimiento a la vez-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pasaron algunas horas desde que Bulma salió de la casa de Yamcha. La chica volvió a la Capsule Corp echa un desastre, había bebido y además tenia el vestido estropeado, sin olvidarnos de esas lágrimas que no habían dejado de correr por sus mejillas. Paso por delante de la habitación de Vegeta, este estaba despierto y como la puerta estaba entreabierta la vio pasar, y también pudo ver el estado en el que la chica se encontraba.  
  
  
  
VG: ...me lo temía...sabia que esto iba a pasar,...bah! que más da! No es algo que me importe.  
  
  
  
Vegeta estuvo unos minutos meditando y aunque a su orgullo le costaba mucho, decidió ir a ver como estaba ella.  
  
Se dirigió a la habitación de Bulma, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar su estúpida dignidad le hizo retractarse y volver a su cama.  
  
En la habitación de Bulma la chica no paraba de llorar sin consuelo, continuo igual durante horas hasta que al final se quedo dormida.  
  
Al día siguiente tenia los ojos morados y una cara horrible, señal clara de cómo se encontraba por dentro. Ese día ni siquiera discutió con Vegeta como solía hacer siempre, cosa que preocupo mucho al príncipe aunque el no quisiera admitirlo.  
  
Así paso una semana, sin ninguna novedad, hasta que un día llamaron a la puerta y Bulma fue a abrir. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Yamcha. Nada mas verlo la chica iba a cerrar la puerta, pero este la detuvo.  
  
  
  
BL: Yamcha, vete..en estos momentos no quiero saber nada de ti-dijo con la voz muy baja, como si no tuviera fuerzas para hablar con el cara a cara-  
  
YM: no Bulma, por favor..tienes que darme una oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso...te juro que no es lo que parecía..  
  
BL: encima vienes con cachondeo!! Por favor Yamcha que esa excusa esta ya muy vista ¿no crees?-dijo a la vez que su tono de voz y su ánimo iban subiendo-.   
  
YM: te lo ruego Bulma...te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir..te necesito...-dijo el chico en tono de suplica-.  
  
BL: mira Yamcha..si fuera la primera vez que lo haces quizás te perdonaría..pero siento decirte que ya no quiero saber nada más de ti.  
  
YM: pero...  
  
BL: no hay peros que valgan!..de verdad que lo siento...adiós  
  
  
  
Bulma cerro la puerta y no sabia si echarse a llorar, no sabia si había hecho lo correcto, pero de repente apareció Vegeta y Bulma sintió algo dentro de ella.  
  
  
  
VG: siento decirte que lo he oído todo...y...-a Vegeta le costaba decir lo que el quería-...bueno..quiero que sepas que pienso que has hecho lo correcto..te felicito  
  
  
  
Dicho esto Vegeta se largo a entrenar y un tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, mientras Bulma miraba como se iba el príncipe soltó un suspiro en el que se pudo escuchar el nombre de Vegeta.  
  
Pasaron algunas semanas más y ya todo el mundo sabia que Bulma y Yamcha habían acabado con surelación. Ella parecía estar mucho mejor, como si tuviera nuevas ilusiones...  
  
Un día Vegeta estaba entrenando en el jardín y Bulma salió a recoger el correo. Cuando le vio se quedo pensando en el cuerpo tan perfecto que tenia el saiyan...la chica decidió volver a los que estaba haciendo y entre tanta factura encontró una carta de su amiga Chichi.  
  
  
  
BL: que raro...una carta de Chichi? No se que será pero podría haber llamado mejor, es un medio muchísimo más rápido-dijo a la vez que abría la carta y empezaba a leerla-.  
  
  
  
No sufras más por él,  
  
No te tortures con su recuerdo  
  
Que si él te hizo feliz,  
  
Otro también podrá hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Chichi  
  
  
  
Era una carta muy corta pero que a la vez decía muchas cosas, a veces se puede escribir muchas cosas y no decir nada, y otras escribir muy poco y decirlo todo, pensó Bulma en su interior.  
  
  
  
BL: Muchas gracias Chichi, creo que tienes razón...-dijo mientras miraba a Vegeta con mucha dulzura-.  
  
  
  
A la semana siguiente de que Bulma recibiera la carta de su mejor amiga, la chica de cabellos azules decidió ir a ver a Yamcha para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.  
  
  
  
YM: BULMA?? Que haces en mi casa?!-dijo con mucha alegría, pero luego su tono se volvió triste- ...pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más..  
  
BL: veras Yamcha, he venido para aclarar de una vez las cosas. No puedo negar que te quiero..pero solo como a un amigo..eso es lo único que tu y yo podemos ser.  
  
YM: ....ya decía yo...pero..¿entonces me perdonas?  
  
BL: escucha esto porque no quiero que lo olvides nunca, perdono no olvido y por eso solo podemos ser amigos.  
  
YM:....entonces me tocara olvidarte....será muy difícil...  
  
BL: será difícil pero no imposible, es el momento de que los dos sigamos caminos diferentes sentimentalmente...  
  
YM: quieres decir que ya has encontrado a alguien?   
  
BL: más o menos-dijo con un tono de picardía-.  
  
YM: PERO BULMA!!!  
  
BL: es la hora de que me vaya Yamcha, adiós!   
  
  
  
Bulma salió de la casa del ahora su ex novio y decidió dar un paseo antes de volver a la Capsule Corp...  
  
  
  
BL: no se porque me parece que Vegeta y yo vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conocernos....y tengo el presentimiento de que haremos muchas cosas juntos....muchas...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Autora: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os halla gustado. Os pido perdón por si esta muy mal, pero este es el primer fanfic que hago y espero poder mejorar con la práctica.  
  
Si queréis mandarme vuestra opinión o alguna sugerencia, o lo que sea! Podéis escribirme a : leona16@gsmbox.es   
  
Me despido y espero veros pronto!!!  
  
27-03-01 


End file.
